Blood's Slaves: História
by Lotte'KS
Summary: Informações do universo onde serão situadas as histórias.
1. Introdução

**INTRODUÇÃO**

**O que somos?**

Passamos os últimos cinco séculos preparando a cortina e a ribalta, que chamamos "A Máscara", para esconder de vocês o verdadeiro espetáculo. Mas, no fim, tudo se resume a um simples e único fato: nós, vampiros, não queremos que vocês, mortais, saibam que estamos por aqui. E a mesma razão pela qual os lobos não querem que os carneiros saibam que eles estão por perto. Isso torna o nosso trabalho muito mais fácil. Assim, ainda que sejamos realmente dotados dos caninos afiados, com os quais os melodramas e filmes baratos nos estigmatizaram, vocês não os verão a menos que decidamos mostrá-los.

Sim, eu bebo sangue humano. Sem a nutrição que ele fornece, definharei; com ele, viverei para sempre. Sim, para sempre. A menos que eu seja destruído (e destruir um dos Amaldiçoados é uma proeza e tanto, posso lhe assegurar). Nós, os vampiros, somos tão imortais quanto a lenda diz. Somente o sol e as emoções que ele engendra permanecem para sempre alheias a nós. Nós, os vampiros, podemos beber nas noites de incontáveis eras, podemos permanecer imutáveis enquanto tudo o que conhecemos vira pó ao nosso redor e é substituído por outro cenário, que por sua vez vira pó, e assim por diante...

Posso subsistir com o sangue de animais (com exceção dos mais antigos de nossa espécie, a maioria de nós pode) mas esta dieta é desagradável. Insípida. Não, todos queremos nos alimentar das melhores safras, pois, do contrário, fica-se o tempo todo com aquela insuportável e dolorosa sensação de estômago vazio. E, quanto mais famintos, pior ela fica. E devo acrescentar: um vampiro que vive sem se alimentar direito está sujeito a demonstrar uma lamentável carência de autocontrole. Existem outros indícios fisiológicos reveladores da minha condição. Meu coração não bate; minha força de vontade é o que leva o sangue pelo meu corpo. Meus órgãos internos, para todos os efeitos, há muito estão atrofiados, mas isso não fará diferença para um médico legista,

pois assim que eu estiver realmente morto, irei rapidamente me decompor em pó. Além disso, não sou incomodado por ninharias como respiração, temperaturas extremas e

outras coisas, pois a minha pele é fria, a menos que eu me empenhe em aquecê-la, mas isso representa um esforço que me faz desperdiçar o precioso sangue. Para mim, comida normal representa uma abominação, e ela não permanece por mais do que alguns segundos no que resta de meu estômago.

O ponto crucial, realmente, é que beber sangue não só me permite perpetuar minha existência como também me dá uma sensação única, diferente de tudo o que este mundo tem a oferecer. Com o que se parece? Minha querida, não há palavras capazes de descrever. Imagine tomar o champanhe da melhor qualidade e a experiência mais sensual que você já teve. Acrescente a isso toda a volúpia que o viciado em ópio sente, assim que dá a primeira tragada, e você começará a ter alguma noção, ainda que pequena, infinitesimal, sobre o que é beber o sangue de uma fonte, desculpe-me, um ser humano vivo. Os viciados de hoje em dia mentem, roubam, trapaceiam e matam para conseguir seus desprezíveis "pedacinhos do Céu". O meu vício é melhor e além do mais me torna imortal. Você consegue imaginar o que sou capaz de fazer para saciar minha fome? Nem se preocupe com especulações; a verdade é pior do que você pode imaginar. E eu sou considerado um cavalheiro entre os de minha raça.

**O primeiro gole**

Na maior parte dos casos, o primeiro gole de sangue é bebido na noite em que alguém se transforma num vampiro — um dos "Membros", como chamamos a nós mesmos. O processo é chamado de "O Abraço", e tem duas fases distintas e dolorosas. A primeira é simples: o vampiro que deseja criar progênie bebe até a última gota de sangue que conseguir, daquele que pretende transformar em seu "filho". Esta fase não é diferente de uma refeição normal, exceto que não é preciso se preocupar em apagar a memória da presa, nem em se livrar do cadáver mais tarde e, além disso, esta é uma refeição bastante farta. A diferença vem mais tarde. Assim que a última gota de sangue tiver sido extraída, o vampiro "pai" (o termo certo é "senhor", não que faça alguma diferença para você por enquanto) devolve uma parte do que "roubou". Ele corta os lábios, pulsos ou o que quer que seja, e derrama algumas gotas de seu próprio sangue sobre os lábios da vítima.

Admitindo-se que o mortal não consiga oferecer uma resistência ativa ao processo — poucos conseguem, acredite em mim—e, levando-se em conta que o senhor não demore muito em conceder seu presente, o sangue desce pela garganta da vitima e a ressuscita, ainda que seja como um vampiro. Parece simples, não? A verdade, como de costume, é muito mais complicada.

Aquele pouquinho de sangue que o senhor oferece no Abraço não é muito — umas poucas gotas com um valor mais místico do que nutricional. Elas certamente não fornecem sustento suficiente para satisfazer a fome de um vampiro recém-criado.

Então, a criança da noite recém-nascida deve rezar para que seu senhor tenha guardado sangue em algumas garrafas ou, melhor ainda, em alguns corpos, para este momento, assim terá algo com que se alimentar após a mudança. Eu testemunhei o horror pelo qual passam os recém-abraçados tomados pela fome incontrolável que, na sua loucura, destroem tudo o que está por perto. Quando esta sede a possuir, você fará de tudo para saciá-la. Matará seu amado, seu filho, seus pais ou o padre, e ficará contente em fazer isso — enquanto o frenesi durar.

Aí, minha querida, é que está o problema. Porque não importa por quanto tempo você se encontra no estado do frenesi; não importa o que o desencadeou — medo, fome, dor ou raiva — não importa por quanto tempo você cede ao animal dentro de você, não há como controlar seus atos e esta é a sua ruína. Este é o momento em que você deve lidar com as consequências do que fez enquanto aquele animal estava no controle. E o primeiro frenesi nunca é o último. Alguns poderiam pensar que se torna mais fácil lidar com este descontrole à medida que se fica mais experiente. Quem pensa assim está bastante equivocado. Esse animal é o que chamamos de "A Besta" e é quase impossível controlá-la quando essa vem à tona.

Voltando ao sangue... Ele é muito mais ao que apenas alimento. Há tanto poder nele, que alguns vampiros o chamam de vitae — da vida". Acima de qualquer coisa e além de ser tudo o que nós precisamos para viver, o sangue pode ter uma série de utilidades. A força e a velocidades legendárias dos vampiros? Meros frutos de uma utilização adequada do sangue. Invulnerabilidade aos ataques mortais? Mais um gole do mesmo poço. Já descarregaram muitas armas em mim, na tentativa de me fazer parar, sem o menor sucesso. O sangue também fornece a energia responsável por muito dos talentos "mágicos" que nos são atribuídos.

Há um preço a ser pago, naturalmente. Quanto mais sangue eu uso nestes truques de salão, mais rapidamente gasto o que está em meu estômago. Quanto mais depressa esvazio minhas entranhas, mais cedo preciso me alimentar, ou seja, caçar novamente.

Percebo que você está fitando minha respiração — sim, está se condensando como a sua. Esta é outra habilidade no uso do sangue, muito útil para disfarçar-me na presença de caçadores de vampiros e outras almas desagradáveis. Você se surpreenderia ao saber quantos de minha espécie encontraram seu fim ao longo dos anos porque esqueceram um detalhe minúsculo. O diabo esta de fato nos detalhes.

**Os caçadores**

Ali, os caçadores. Eles são pessoas sórdidas, sórdidas mesmo, cheias de fogo e inspiração para suas missões. A maioria deles nunca chega nem perto de destruir algum membro da minha raça. Quanto aos outros, a maioria causa mais danos que benefícios à suas causas. Eles eliminam os fracos e os estúpidos de seu estado de não vida, deixando os melhores, mais espertos e os mais fortes vampiros. Muitos caçadores são autônomos, uma gentalha carregando armas de fogo e estacas enquanto caminham cegamente através dos jardins da noite.

Os caçadores mais perigosos são aqueles ligados a Igreja Católica e à Ordem Lune De Feu. Não se deixe enganar: é a Inquisição numa roupagem moderna, muito embora a Lune De Feu tenha ajudado os vampiros a se esconderem no passado. Eles, e outros como eles, conhecem somente uma parte da verdade sobre os vampiros, ou seja, apenas o suficiente para tirar todas as conclusões erradas. De acordo com os costumeiros caçadores de vampiros, somos todos meros peões do Demônio, enviados a Terra para causar a destruição e servir ao mestre do inferno. Isto, ao contrario do que se costuma pensar, é pura besteira. Nenhum homem, vampiro ou demônio é meu mestre e não estou a serviço de qualquer vontade que não seja a minha própria. Os vampiros têm simplesmente... Apetites e metas que divergem daquilo que os partidários da Inquisição consideram normal.

Existem muitas outras meias-verdades e concepções erradas correndo soltas, a maioria das quais são úteis aos nossos objetivos. Não serei afetado por nenhum crucifixo, estrela de David ou qualquer outro símbolo religioso, a menos que a pessoa que o esteja usando possua fé verdadeira. Esta espécie de fé é realmente muitíssimo rara nesses dias, eu lhe asseguro. Nove entre dez vezes é possível aproximar-se de um padre, tirar a cruz de sua mão e então matá-lo enquanto ele ainda chama por Deus, tentando descobrir o que deu errado.

A maior parte das outras bobagens que eles vendem nos filmes não passa exatamente disso: bobagens. Alho? Sem valor. Estaca? Pura besteira. Água corrente? Eu tomo banho, muito obrigado. Luz solar? Bem, isso machuca, mas é preciso mais do que um raio de sol para transformá-la em cinzas. O mesmo vale para o fogo — ele irá queimá-la, mas leva mais do que um segundo para acontecer.

Agora lhe contarei sobre algo que chamamos de carniçal. De tempos em tempos, ele bebe um pouco de sangue de vampiro e, em troca, recebe algum lucro. Apenas um pouco, é claro — os carniçais seguramente ainda são mortais. Os benefícios do acordo são limitados; os carniçais não possuem toda a extensão de nossos poderes, mas em troca eles ainda são capazes de ter filhos, de sentir o sol em seus ombros e de se afogar acidentalmente. Sim, transformar pessoas em carniçais é mais uma das propriedades do Sangue.

Bem, que tal essa: bebendo o sangue do vampiro três vezes, você fica irremediavelmente subjugada a ele. O sentimento de afeição resultante e chamado de laço de sangue, e se o vampiro responsável por ele reforçá-lo, o laço pode durar para sempre. Afinal, não há como morrer para escapar dele, não é mesmo? Você consegue imaginar isto? Ser forçado a amar alguém, e ainda por cima para sempre? Sabendo que o amor que você tem por ele (que é tão forte que você poderia matar ou morrer por essa pessoa) é uma mentira, uma maldita mentira induzida? Odiando-o e amando-o ao mesmo tempo, sem nem ao menos ser capaz de fazer nada a respeito?

**Uma Espécie À PARTE**

Bem, deixe que eu lhe de uma idéia básica das nossas relações familiares, antes de apresentá-la aos outros. De acordo com a lenda, somos todos descendentes de Caim, filho de Adão e Eva_. Supostameníe_, Deus puniu Caim por ter matado Abel, tornando-o um vampiro. A "marca" que Deus pôs em Caim era, na realidade, a maldição do vampirismo. Caim descobriu que poderia passar sua maldição através do "Abraço", e então criou crianças da noite para aliviar sua solidão. Infelizmente, o processo não parou por aí. Cada cria de Caim gerou crias, e estas geraram outras crias e assim por diante. Quando percebeu seu erro, Caim proibiu a criação de novos vampiros, e desapareceu. E lógico que quando o gato sai, os ratos fazem a festa. Os vampiros mais jovens não lhe

deram ouvidos, como era de se esperar, o que explica porque eu estou aqui. Claro, também, que quanto mais distante de Caim, cada geração de vampiros é um pouco mais fraca do que a anterior, e mais próxima dos mortais. A Primeira Geração é o próprio Caim, suas crias são a Segunda e assim por diante.

Em todo caso, não somos todos como Caim. Que o Céu tenha piedade do mundo se fôssemos. Supostamente, cada um dos netos de Caim (chamamos esses seres míticos de Antediluvianos, parque acredita-se que eles existiam antes da enchente de Noé) possuía um conjunto particular de maldições e poderes místicos e os vampiros descendentes de cada um deles herdaram essas características. Tornamo-nos raças especializadas, como os cães e os cavalos de corrida, e essas linhagens formaram o que chamamos de clãs. Treze grandes clãs são conhecidos, cada um com poderes e esferas de ação próprias. Estes poderes, a propósito, são chamados de "Disciplinas". Para todos os efeitos, eles são mágicos.

Ah! E temos também a Jyhad. Sim, a Jyhad! A Luta Eterna, O Grande Jogo, ou qualquer que seja a alcunha poética que queiram dar a ela. A maioria dos Membros diria que a jyhad não passa de um mito, como os Antediluvianos, mas ainda assim ha muitos que acreditam nela, bem no fundo de seus corações frios e mortos. Segundo a nossa Historia, durante as primeiras noites, os filhos mais velhos de Caim começaram a brigar entre si, usando suas próprias crias e o rebanho como peões, enviando-os de um lado a outro, contra os asseclas de seus rivais. Naturalmente, uma vez que nós vampiros somos imortais, a antiga disputa nunca chegou a acabar completamente. Por isso, o jogo de esquivar-se e atacar, aparar e golpear continua. Membro contra Membro, clã contra clã, nação mortal contra nação mortal, todos sob o comando de manipuladores ocultos. Uma idéia tola, eu suponho, mas vez por outra me questiono se minhas batalhas são de fato minhas... Ah, deixe estar. É só baboseira existencialista.

Faça de conta que está assistindo a um documentário sobre a natureza. Que é o que realmente está acontecendo. Sobrevivência dos mais fortes. O rebanho da humanidade perde um ou dois animais, mas a maioria segue em frente sem ser afetada. E o equilíbrio entre predador e presa. Aliás, essa é a principal função da Camarilla: manter o equilíbrio. Ela garante que ninguém vai correr enlouquecido assustando o rebanho, e que vocês nunca saberão que existem caçadores entre vocês. O que é a Camarilla? Nada importante, segundo alguns vampiros. Em teoria é uma organização protetora de todos os vampiros, dedicada a promover a ordem e manter a Mascara. Na realidade, ela reúne somente sete dos grandes clãs e outros tantos parasitas. Alguns outros clãs se auto-intitulam independentes, e os demais pertencem a um culto horrendo chamado de Sabá. O Sabá faz Devin parecer com uma professora de jardim de infância; eles são muito mais parecidos com tudo o que a Inquisição pensa sobre os vampiros do que os Membros da Camarilla. Entretanto, não cometa o erro de pensar que nós da Camarilla somos bonzinhos. Não somos. Apenas chegamos à conclusão de que é muito mais seguro coexistir e tentar trabalhar com a sua ajuda do que lutar contra vocês. Porém, jamais se deixe enganar pela idéia de que nós somos "os mocinhos". Para nós vocês são mais úteis vivos do que mortos.

Não, eu não vou mata-ia e beber seu sangue no beco. O Abraço deve ser concedido no conforto, no luxo. Além do mais, meus carniçais devem ter armazenado alimento suficiente para sua primeira Fome; sou um senhor generoso.

Aqui se encerra meu prólogo, minha querida. Agora você escolhe qual caminho da morte irá seguir. Quer se tornar uma de nós?

**Jyhad**

No entanto, a sociedade dos mortos-vivos pratica uma dança de manipulação e veneno, e poucos vampiros são deixados de fora dela. Desde as noites da antiguidade, os Membros têm lutado pela supremacia, numa guerra antiga e muito conhecida, chamada Jyhad. Nossos líderes, culturas, nações e exércitos têm sido meros peões nessa guerra secreta e as conspirações vampíricas têm influenciado muito (mas não toda) a história humana. Os vampiros anciões comandam das sombras, manipulando mortais e vampiros igualmente — e os anciões, por por sua vez, também são manipulados. Na verdade, a maioria dos guerreiros não deve sequer imaginar para quem lutam, nem por que. Supostamente, essa guerra iniciou-se milênios atrás, mas continua até hoje.

Membro contra Membro, clã contra clã, seita contra seita: como sempre tem sido. As disputas iniciadas nas noites do reinado de Carlos Magno continuam sendo travadas hoje, nas ruas de Nova Iorque. E as cidades que não param de crescer proporcionam inúmeras oportunidades para alimentação, poder e guerra.

**Gehenna**

Cada vez mais, os vampiros falam sobre Gehenna - a profetizada noite do Apocalipse, quando a maioria dos anciões, os míticos Antediluvianos, se erguerão de seus covis ocultos para devorar todos os vampiros jovens. Esta Gehenna, como os Membros dizem, será um presságio do fim do mundo, já que tanto os vampiros quanto os mortais serão consumidos por uma implacável maré de sangue. Alguns vampiros empenham-se em impedir a Gehenna e alguns, de um modo fatalista, simplesmente esperam por ela; outros ainda a consideram um mito. Aqueles que acreditam, no entanto, dizem que o fim está próximo - e talvez seja uma mera questão de anos.

**A PROFECIA DA DESTRUIÇÃO**

_"A Crônica dos Segredos", uma reveladora parte de O Livro_

_de Nod, fala da proximidade da Gehenna. As revelações são enigmáticas_

_e envoltas no misticismo, mas muitos Membros_

_acreditam que as noites atuais refletem os sinais apontados na_

_Crónica. Na verdade, alguns Membros acreditam que a Gehenna_

_já começou._

_E o mundo ficará gelado,_

_e coisas impuras borbulharão da terra._

_E grandes tempestades virão, o relâmpago a iluminar,_

_fogos, bestas apodrecerão e seus corpos,_

_retorcidos, tombarão._

_Então, nossos Grandes Mestres se erguerão_

_da terra._

_Eles quebrarão seu jejum_

_na primeira parte de nós_

_eles nos consumirão inteiramente..._

_E vocês reconhecerão esses últimos tempos pela_

_Era do Sangue Fraco,_

_que marcará os vampiros que não podem Procriar,_

_vocês os reconhecerão pelos Sem clã,_

_que virão para mandar_

_vocês os reconhecerão pelos Selvagens,_

_que nos caçarão até mesmo nas mais fortes cidades_

_vocês os reconhecerão pelo despertar_

_de alguns dos mais antigos..._

_e aqueles que comem o sangue do coração, florescerão_

_e os Membros se aglomerarão,_

_e a vitae será tão rara quanto os diamantes..._

_Brilhe de negro o Sol!_

_Brilhe de sangue a Lua!_

_A Gehenna está próxima._


	2. A origem: Caim

**CRÔNICA DE CAIM**

O livro de Nod explica que a origem dos vampiros está diretamente ligada ao mito judaico-cristão de Caim e Abel. Diz-se que Caim, após a morte de Abel, fora amaldiçoado por Deus e se refugiado no país de Nod, onde ficara sob os cuidados de Lilith (a "primeira mulher" expulsa do paraíso por não se subjugar aos desígnios de Deus). Discute-se que ela fora a responsável pelo despertar de Caim, o abraçando e lhe dando de seu sangue para beber, fazendo cair em um profundo abismo. Em meio à escuridão, Caim recebera a presença de vários anjos de Deus exigindo que ele pedisse perdão a Deus. Certo de suas convicções, Caim preferiu sofrer as punições conferidas pelos anjos a postar-se perante Ele. Por esta razão fora condenado vagar eternamente pela Terra sempre temendo a luz e principalmente ao Sol.

Diferente do que podia se esperar, Caim sobreviveu a tudo isso, graças em parte à Lilith, que lhe ensinou aquilo que ficou conhecido como Disciplinas vampíricas e lhe deu conforto e amor (discute-se ainda se Lilith na verdade não apenas apresentou a Caim seus verdadeiros dons, ou seja, às esferas de magia). Após isso, Caim se rebelou contra Lilith, por não querer mais obedecer-lha, e foi viver sozinho. Conta-se que nesse meio tempo ele teria conhecido outros seres mágicos, tais como Licantropos, Fadas, Demônios, etc. até encontrar seu primeiro amor, Zillah. Nesta época ele encontrou também Crone, pessoa que o colocou sob um Laço de Sangue e ensinou-lhe o Abraço. Caim permaneceu sobre tal Laço por um ano e um dia, até atravessar Crone com uma estaca de madeira (ela foi deixada na esperança de que o Sol a dizimasse). Só então aconteceu a criação da Primeira Cidade.

Em sua solidão, Caim construiu uma cidade, batizada de "A Primeira Grande Cidade", chamada de Enoch, e gerando três progênies, dando parte de seu sangue para eles. Estes vampiros de Segunda geração (Caim foi o primeira) tinham que beber sangue mortal de tempos em tempos para manter vivo o poder do sangue de Caim. Os três vampiros geraram outros, os de terceira geração (os 13 Antediluvianos), que precisaram beber sangue mortal com mais constância que os de segunda. Caim ordenou a todos que parassem as procriações, pois realmente acreditava que isso era uma maldição. E assim foi, durante um grande tempo, até que um dia veio o Dilúvio que acabou com grande parte da "Primeira Grande Cidade" e, supõe seque os vampiros de terceira geração tenham se revoltado e tenham caçados os vampiros de segunda geração, matando-os um a um.

Os anciões já estavam bem protegidos em seus esconderijos, pois haviam aprendido a cautela. Mas já os filhos que haviam criado suas próprias cidades e proles, e foram eles que morreram na violenta maré de guerra. A guerra foi tão absoluta, que daquela geração não restou ninguém para relatar sua história. Ondas de carne mortal foram enviadas através dos continentes. Para esmagar e queimar as cidades da família. Os mortais pensaram estarem lutando suas próprias guerras, mas era por nós que derramavam o seu sangue. Depois que essa guerra acabou, todos da família esconderam-se uns dos outros, e dos humanos que os cercavam. Estes, então, começaram a gerar outros vampiros, que consequentemente geraram outros, mas com mais dificuldade, uma vez que o sangue de Caim ia se diluindo conforme as gerações iam passando. Chegou um ponto que o sangue vampírico não substituía mais o sangue mortal, e foi preciso retirar todo o sangue da pessoa que fosse pretendente à maldição, antes de dar-lhe o sangue Bestial.

Hoje encontramos vampiros de até décima quinta geração, que por terem o sangue distante demais de Caim não podem passar a maldição adiante. Esta é uma outra teoria, com uma aceitação mínima, principalmente porque quase ninguém tem conhecimento dela, devido aos seus segredos terem se perdido no tempo. E escondidos ainda permanecemos, pois a Jyhad continua...

**A PRIMEIRA CIDADE**

Nada pode superar a intriga da Primeira Cidade, e em seu dia nada poderia superar sua beleza. Até as moradas dos escravos eram feitos de um sólido mármore negro, e enfeitados com pedras preciosas. O Palácio do Medo não era diferente... era o mais espetacular... a construção mais extravagante que eu já vi; até mesmo o Templo de Salomão não poderia superar a extravagância do Palácio do Medo. Decorações de ouro enfeitavam os muros quase por completos, imensas imagens de gesso de meus irmãos, nossos Senhores, e do próprio Caim foram construídos pelos grandes artesãos de nosso tempo. Até agora eu sinto dificuldade em falar do Palácio; nós vivíamos em tal esplendor, e ainda assim atacamos aqueles que nos deram ele. Nós destruímos os Deuses da Noite simplesmente porque não podíamos compartilhar de seu poder... Mas deixe-me continuar; Estou divagando.

Cinco andares. O Palácio de Ghemal possuía cinco andares. O primeiro andar era feito de mármore branco. Irad chefiava nesse andar, e seus generais muitas vezes passavam longas horas planejando a morte de nossos inimigos. Irad também mantinha o arsenal de Enoch nesse andar do palácio; toda arma imaginável naquele tempo estava à disposição para uso pelos exércitos de Caim. Estranhamente, a pedido de Zillah, Caim também ordenou a construção de um museu nesse andar. Muitos quadros imensos, grandes vasos, e todas as outras formas de ouro, prata, e pedras preciosas permaneciam no museu... Eu odiava tal visão. Tal esplendor trancado em um aposento para a alegria de uma mulher... Eu sou um bárbaro e nós trabalhávamos muito pelo alimento que comíamos e pele que vestíamos, e eu simplesmente não posso concordar com o uso do Palácio como um museu por Caim... Meu pode poderia ter usado aquela riqueza... Mas isso não importa. Diversas vezes, eu acho, que minhas emoções humanas... não estão tão mortas quanto eu pensava.

Além de tudo, no primeiro andar também residia o Trono de Marfim do Julgamento - o assento de Caim. Toda noite, após o pôr do sol, ele presidia uma corte na Câmara de Marfim - uma câmara, diferente do restante do primeiro andar, que foi construída inteiramente de marfim. O poder de Caim era tal que ele podia olhar no coração de um homem e dizer se aquele homem tinha cometido erros. Nenhum falava com Caim -- Ele simplesmente olhava e julgava. As penalidades eram severas, e sempre públicas.

O segundo andar servia como os lares de meus irmãos exceto Saulot, e para os vampiros de Segunda Geração Irad, e Enoch. Saulot e Zillah residiam com Caim no quarto andar do palácio. Novamente, nós não vivíamos em más condições. O espaço é largo o bastante para mais de 200 refúgios, mas somente os Antediluvianos e os poucos Membros da Segunda Geração viviam aqui. Meu lar era o menor - eu não tinha necessidade de tal opulência. As poucas coisas que eu tinha em meu aposento eram todas de minha vida mortal - minhas armas, meus crânios como troféus, e um pequeno jarro com terra que eu tinha da minha tenda. Peles de todos os tipos adornavam meu refúgio - Zillah uma vez disse que ele a fazia lembrar um curtume...

Os outros conquistaram grande quantidade de espaço para seus refúgios. O refúgio de Veddartha era o mais largo dos Antediluvianos... Aquele maldito Ventrue era um esnobe. Depois vinham Arikel e Malkav; eles moravam juntos em um refúgio -- são gêmeos. Um lado do refúgio era a beleza encarnada, o outro era o caos incorporado. Malkav sempre teve tais problemas, mesmo antes de Caim dar-lhe a verdade...

Enoch possuía maior dos refúgios do segundo andar - o primogênito de Caim era sempre agradado, mais que o grande Irad... o refúgio do meu Senhor (Irad) não era menos chique, mas de um modo diferente. Ele pendurava as cabeças de grandes bestas, incluindo caçadores mortais, que ele tinha matado nas paredes. A arma que ele usou para abater o monstro era colocada sob a cabeça como uma lembrança. Formidáveis tapetes ficavam estendidos no chão, trançados pelos maiores tapeceiros em Enoch - eles retratavam suas grandes vitórias... Eu sentava durante horas a seus pés, escutando suas histórias, amando-o e odiando-o com a mesma paixão, apesar de definitivamente satisfeito que ele era meu Senhor... em vez de Zillah ou Enoch.

Para continuar, no terceiro andar do palácio estava o grande salão do banquete. Todos os prazeres do mundo satisfeitos aqui: sexo, drogas, violência, morte... Meus irmãos e eu nos alimentávamos de mortais pendurados no teto, derramando seu sangue em um largo caldeirão, no qual nós mergulhávamos taças. Eu passava o mínimo de tempo possível aqui à visão de Irad, Zillah, e Enoch se alimentando estava além de todo o mal que eu já presenciei. Eles divertiam-se com suas vítimas, oferecendo consolo... e eles tiravam diretamente deles, pendurando-se em seus pescoços enquanto a vítima estava pendurada no teto... Somente em grandes ocasiões de banquetes que eu ficava, já que eu sabia que deixaria o Pai irritado se eu saísse, e eu não desejava sentir sua ira.

O quarto andar servia como o Salão de Caim. O refúgio dele tomava o andar inteiro, exceto pelos aposentos de Zillah e Saulot. Dizem que Zillah dormia com Caim durante o dia, mas eu não posso dizer se é verdade... Nenhum de nós tinha permissão de ir ao quarto andar. Nós somente ouvíamos a risada, o som de sussurros... e os gritos de seres desconhecidos, sejam eles mortais ou algo completamente diferente.

Outras estruturas importantes encontram-se na cidade de Enoch. O Templo de Lilith, que servia como um lugar de procriação, encontrado fora dos limites da cidade. O Templo nunca foi realmente dedicado a Lilith, mas Caim ordenou que assim fosse chamado. Os jardins suspensos de Malkav ficavam perto do centro de Enoch. Além disso, próximo está a Biblioteca de Brujah, um grande edifício de aprendizado. As ruas foram desenhadas por Veddartha, e as estatuárias por toda a cidade foram esculpidas por Arikel. Os fossos dos escravos, desenhados e construídos por Absimiliard, servia para colocar as pessoas conquistadas trazidas por Irad. A Poça de Zillah, repousando no início do palácio, era um portal para o futuro. Zillah foi a maior observadora na história do mundo, e usava o portal para ler atentamente o futuro e o passado de acordo com sua necessidade. A cidade tem o tamanho de pelo menos dezesseis quilômetros quadrados... Mas onde ela ficava? Ninguém sabe hoje, nem eu vou dizer; meus irmãos e irmãs não precisam se preocupar com isso.

Continuando, após uma seção com Zillah na poça, Caim ordenou que um quinto andar fosse construído no palácio. Nesse andar continha somente um único aposento feito de mármore negro. No centro dele havia um grande trono, esculpido a partir de basalto. Depois de construído, Caim nos reuniu nesse andar, sentou no trono, e nos deu sua sabedoria.

"Nos anos que estão por vir", ele disse, "vocês vão se levantar para controlar o mundo. Seu poder será infinito, estendendo-se pelo tempo e pelo mundo espiritual, contudo. Um dia isso acabará. O início está próximo e então eu os deixarei. Assim que eu partir não me procurem, pois na próxima vez que virem meu rosto será o fim do mundo. Esta cidade vai virar um nada, assim como a Segunda, mas vocês vão resistir. Alguns de vocês cairão, outros não. Uma vez que vocês tenham se levantado para o apogeu de poder, ficarão lá até o fim. A última cidade, Gehenna, será precedida pelo meu retorno, e o fim do mundo virá após ela".

"Nesse trono", ele disse apontando, " eu sentarei para dar o julgamento final a meus Netos, suas Crias, suas Crias, suas Crias, e todas as Crias e Netos seguindo eles. Eu julgarei todos os vampiros... Os Membros serão reunidos na Gehenna, assim como as pessoas, e reinarão novamente... Mas tudo acabará, minhas Crias... Aquele Acima me mostrou o fim".

Duas luas depois, Jasmine e Mohammed nos visitaram, e Absimiliard encontrou-se com Haqim...

O resto é História.


	3. Gerações: 2ª e 3ª

**A SEGUNDA GERAÇÃO**

De acordo com os registros no LIVRO DE NOD, Caim teve três progênies, dois homens e uma mulher chamados Enoch (ou Ynosh) o Sábio; Irad, o Forte; e Zillah, a Bela, e estas três progênies criaram os Antediluvianos (a 3ª geração). As três primeiras gerações viveram juntas na assim chamada Primeira Cidade. Mas a verdade pode ser muito mais complicada e algumas outras crianças de Caim são especuladas.

Ainda poderia haver uma quarta criança, A Velha (Crone) Lilith, que pode ser a Velha (Crone) ou outro vampiro de 1ª geração como Caim. De acordo com Os Fragmentos de Erycies, houve seis de Segunda Geração. O Livro do Clã: Toreador Revisado sugere que houve uma "1ª Geração" de dois amantes criados por Caim. Quando eles notaram que não podiam gerar filhos, eles foram embora ao sol. Caim proibiu seus nomes de serem falados, e quando o Antediluviano Nosferatu mencionou estes nomes e chamou Caim de "grande tolo", ele foi assim amaldiçoado.

- de acordo com o Livro do Clã: Baali, Caim teve cinco progênies.

- de acordo com o novo Storyteller's Handbook os Ravnos são descendentes de uma progênie de Caim chamado Dracian, qual é chamado Ravnos por seu clã.

- Typhon, o senhor de Osíris, também pode ser um filho de Caim, mas é mais provavelmente um Antediluviano (Lasombra?).

**A TERCEIRA GERAÇÃO**

Os vampiros da III Geração corresponde aos chamados Antediluvianos, os fundadores de todos os 13 clãs. Alguns deles foram diablerizados (Brujah, Capadócios e Saulot) e esses trouxeram novos clãs. Há ainda linhagens que não foram criadas por esses vampiros da III Geração. Desde que Japheth é dito ter sido Abraçado pelo Cappadocius por volta de 7225 a.C. e desde que a primeira cidade humana possa ser Jericó por volta de 6000 a.C. a 8000 a.C., nós podemos dizer que os Antediluvianos foram Abraçados por volta desta época. Isso corresponde ao dizendo que o Antediluviano Ravnos e todos os verdadeiros Antediluvianos têm 10000 anos de idade.

Outra suposição é que a Primeira Cidade foi construída por Caim por volta de 10000 a.C., antes do Grande Dilúvio e o início do Impergium [WtA], e que essa Segunda Cidade foi construída pelos Antediluvianos por volta de 8300 a.C.. O fim do Impergium em 7000 a.C. e a queda da Segunda Cidade por volta de 6000 a.C.. Conta-se que o Nictuku Vasilisa tinha o dobro da idade de Baba Yaga, que tem 7000 anos de idade. Isso pode fazer o Abraço de Absimiliard anterior a 12000 a.C.. Isto é improvável, nós devemos considerar que Vasilisa fosse Abraçado por volta de 8000 a.C.. Set/Sutekh foi abraçado provavelmente no Egito, entre 4000aC e 3000aC. Mas todos da progênie de Caim são supostos a estarem mortos nesta época, assim Set pode ter diablerizado, ou ele é mais velho que isso.

Baseado em suas disciplinas de clã, nós podemos ter:

- Enoch: Toreador, Malkavian, Salubri (e subseqüentemente Tremere), possivelmente alguns dos clãs orientais (este confirma do Livro do Clã Toreador que diz que talvez Enoch não tenha morrido nas mãos da terceira geração, tendo desaparecido nas Terras de Nod.) Há um forte componente mental na linhagem; todos os filhos de Enoch têm Auspícios. Eles são da linhagem dos VIDENTES.

- Zillah: Nosferatu, Setite, Assamita. Furtivos e letais caçadores, todos dividem as raízes comuns de Ofuscação. Eles são da linhagem dos Caçadores.

- Irad: Brujah, Cappadocian (depois Giovanni), Lasombra, Ventrue. Irad foi o general e conselheiro de Caim, e assim seus filhos nasceram ou para liderar (Lasombra, Ventrue) ou oferecer conselhos (Brujah, Capadócios). Nenhuma disciplina os unificam, embora Dominação e Fortitude sejam comuns a ambos. Eles são da linhagem dos REIS-FILÓSOFOS.

- A Velha (Crone ou Lilith) Gangrel, Ravnos, Tzimisce. Uma linhagem de mutantes, seja na forma (Gangrel), imagens (Ravnos), ou carne (Tzimisce). Animalismo é sua disciplina raiz. Eles são da linhagem dos metamorfos. Mas as lendas dos clãs discordam com isso:

- Ravnos foi abraçado por Dracian.

- Haqim abraçou-se com o sangue do Rei e Rainha de Nod.

- Malkav diz ser um irmão de Saulot e Set [CbR-M]

- A linhagem Baali é dita ter sido fundada por três Antediluvianos, mas ela deve ter sido por três Matusaléns.

De acordo com o LIVRO DE NOD são 13 os clãs fundados por esses Antediluvianos: Realeza (Ventrue), Besta (Gangrel), Lua (Malkaviano), Rosa (Toreador), Noite (Lasombra), Serpente (Set), Morte (Capadócios), Cura (Salubri), Instruídos (Brujah), Nômades (Ravnos), Caça (Nosferatu), Escondido (Assamitas) e Modeladores (Tzimisce).


	4. Mitologia Cainita e as Gerações

**MITOLOGIA CAINITA E AS GERAÇÕES**

A maior parte do que nós sabemos sobre nossas origens vem de fragmentos do _Livro de _Nod e até mesmo esse conhecimento é expressado em lendas, sendo que muitos dos da nossa espécie consideram o livro como um evangelho. Nós todos sabemos (eu espero) sobre Caim e o assassinato de Abel. Deus exilou Caim da companhia dos mortais por seu crime e ele foi mandado como um exilado para a "Terra de Nod", onde quer que seja isso. Lá, conforme o Livro, ele conheceu Lilith, que, de acordo como folclore Hebreu, foi a primeira esposa de Adão. Ela foi a única mortal que o ajudou e assim ele se escondeu em sua proteção por um longo tempo, durante o qual os anjos Uriel, Rafael e Miguel supostamente se aproximaram dele.

Cada anjo disse a Caim que ele só precisava pedir o perdão de Deus e o seu exílio terminaria. Ele negou cada pedido e assim, pouco a pouco, foi amaldiçoado, até se transformar em um ser que mais tarde seria chamado de o primeiro vampiro. Com a ajuda de Lilith, ele aprendeu as habilidades e artes que nós chamamos de "Disciplinas", finalmente deixando-a quando acreditou que ela não tinha mais nada para ensinar-lhe.

**CAIM**

Conhecido como "o pai de todos os vampiros", Caim é mais mito que realidade nas noites modernas. Alguns Membros da Quarta Geração, assim como certos integrantes do Sabá, alegam ter encontrado

um ser que dizia ser Caim, contudo, essa história foi filtrada por tantas pessoas e atravessou tantas camadas da Jyhad, que ninguém pode dizer precisamente onde a verdade termina e onde a começa a invenção.

A História dos Membros — embora alguns insistam que é mais mitologia que história — ocupa uma posição de grande respeito na sociedade cainita. O mito mais popular e largamente aceito é o de Caim, o Primeiro Vampiro e assassino de seu irmão. Um texto enigmático conhecido como O Livro de Nod registra o exílio de Caim e sua subsequente jornada rumo ao leste. Muito do que se "sabe" sobre Caim origina-se de várias passagens desse livro, embora existam poucas evidências para confirmar o livro ou sua validade.

_No princípio havia apenas Caim._

_Caim, que seu irmão por amor sacrificou._

_Caim que foi banido._

_Caim que foi amaldiçoado eternamente com a imortalidade._

_Caim que foi amaldiçoado com o desejo do sangue._

_Foi de Caim que viemos,_

_De nossos senhores o senhor._

_Durante uma era ele viveu na terra de Nod,_

_Em meio à solidão e ao sofrimento._

_Durante uma era permaneceu sozinho._

_Mas o passar da memória afogou sua mágoa,_

_E assim, retornou ele ao mundo dos mortais._

_Retornou ao mundo que seu irmão e os filhos de seu irmão haviam criado._

Quando Caim retornou para os Filhos de Seth (o nome pelo qual os vampiros vieram a chamar o rebanho), muitos acreditam que ele iniciou a construção de uma grande cidade, na qual os vampiros coexistiam com os mortais. Alguns historiadores vampíricos falam desse período como uma época idílica de harmonia, embora Cainitas mais cínicos digam que os vampiros se impunham sobre os Filhosde Seth como uma peste. Acredita-se que 13 clãs existiam nessa época, uma vez que os Filhos de Caim geraram seus próprios filhos. Brechas na narrativa insinuam que deve ter havido mais do que 13 Membros de Terceira Geração, ou mais do que três Membros da Segunda Geração. Cultos Cainitas dedicados ao mito do progenitor alegam que podem ter existido mais ou menos 100 membros de Terceira Geração, mas nenhuma evidência está disponível.

_Embora tenha se tornado regente de uma nação poderosa, Caim ainda estava solitário,_

_Pois ninguém era como ele._

_E sua tristeza cresceu novamente._

_Então, ele cometeu outro grande pecado, gerando Progénie._

_(Na qual havia apenas três.)_

_E deles veio outra Progénie, os netos de Caim._

_E então Caim disse: "Que este crime chegue ao fim. Não gerareis mais."_

_E a palavra de Caim fez-se lei. E todos o obedeceram._

_A cidade durou muitas eras,_

_Tornando-se o centro de um Império poderoso._

Mas as noites na cidade estavam contadas, diz a história, e Deus enviou o Grande Dilúvio para apagar a maldade que os Filhos de Caim trouxeram para o mundo. Os relatos bíblicos dos mortais dizem que, nesta ocasião, Noé construiu uma arca para escapar do destino que a humanidade tinha atraído sobre si. Os vampiros que sobreviveram a ele são conhecidos como os Antediluvianos, por terem sido Abraçados antes do Dilúvio.

_Mas então veio o Dilúvio, uma grande inundação que lavou o mundo._

_A cidade foi destruída,_

_E com ela o seu povo._

_Mais uma vez, Caim caiu em grande tristeza e mergulhou na solidão,_

_Tornando-se um cão vadio em meio aos escombros,_

_E entregando sua Progénie à própria sorte._

_Eles vieram até o pai e lhe imploraram que voltasse,_

_Para que os ajudasse na reconstrução da cidade._

_Mas ele não os acompanharia,_

_Dizendo que o Dilúvio fora enviado como punição,_

_Por ter ele retornado ao mundo da vida,_

_E por ter subvertido a verdadeira lei._

Sem o pai Caim, os vampiros iniciaram disputas e guerras mesquinhas e tornaram-se rivais uns dos outros. Assassinato e cobiça tornaram-se a regra para os Membros, e embora tenham tentado recriar a glória da Primeira Cidade, a Segunda Cidade virou um covil de intriga, traição, sanguinolência e diablerie.

_Então retornaram sós para junto do que restava dos mortais, E_

_anunciaram-se como os novos regentes. Cada qual gerou uma prole,_

_A fim de invocar a glória de Caim. Mas não tinham eles sua_

_sabedoria ou consciência, E uma grande guerra irrompeu entre os_

_Anciões e seus Filhos. E os filhos mataram os pais._

Foram esses vampiros que originaram o que são comumente chamados de clãs, gerando a Quarta e as demais Gerações. Sua falta de sabedoria, no entanto, impediu que eles previssem que seus filhos se voltariam contra eles, assim como eles haviam feito com seus senhores. Assim que isso se tornou óbvio, os anciões adotaram um grande jogo, uma guerra pela supremacia, a Jyhad, e esconderam-se para controlar seus movimentos de seus refúgios secretos. Inevitavelmente, essa terrível guerra resultou no colapso da Segunda Cidade, e os Membros e os Filhos de Seth se espalharam até os confins do mundo, onde poderiam viver relativamente livres da monstruosa influência dos Antediluvianos. Essa crença, no entanto era tolice, uma vez que o poder e a influência da Terceira Geração não Conhecem limites. Por isso, as histórias dizem que até hoje a Jyhad prossegue, com todos os Membros como meros peões na canibalística guerra dos anciões.

_E os rebeldes construíram uma nova cidade, _

_E para ela levaram [13] tribos_

_.'Foi uma bela cidade e seu povo os adorou como deuses. _

_Eles criaram a sua própria Progénie: A Quarta Geração de Cainitas. _

_Mas temiam a Jyhad,_

_E àquelas Crianças era proibido criar outras de sua espécie._

_Esse poder, os anciões guardaram para si._

_Quando uma Criança da Noite era criada, logo era caçada e morta,_

_Juntamente com seu senhor._

_Embora essa cidade fosse tão grande quanto a de Caim, ela acabou por envelhecer. E_

_como todas as coisas vivas, lentamente começou a morrer. A princípio os deuses não_

_viram a verdade, E quando deram por si já era tarde. A cidade havia sido destruída e_

_seus poderes extintos, E foram forçados a fugir, acompanhados de sua Progénie. Mas_

_haviam enfraquecido, e por isso muitos foram mortos na fuga._

_Como sua autoridade havia sido extinta, todos estavam livres para gerar sua própria prole, E_

_logo havia muitos novos Cainitas, Que reinaram sobre a face da Terra. Mas isso não podia_

_durar._

_Com o tempo, a Família estava por demais numerosa, E,_

_então, mais uma vez houve a guerra. Os anciões já estavam_

_bem protegidos em seus esconderijos, Por terem aprendido a_

_ter cautela._

_Mas seus filhos haviam criado suas próprias cidades e proles,_

_E foram eles que morreram na violenta maré da guerra._

_A guerra foi tão absoluta, que daquela geração não restou ninguém,_

_Para contar sua história._

_Ondas de carne mortal foram enviadas através dos continentes,_

_Para esmagar e queimar as cidades da família._

_Os mortais pensaram estar lutando suas próprias guerras,_

_Mas era por nós que derramavam seu sangue._

_Depois que essa guerra acabou, todos os cainitas se esconderam uns dos outros,_

_E dos humanos que os cercavam._

_E escondidos ainda permanecemos,_

_pois a Jyhad continua._

Diversos historiadores vampíricos acreditam que esta linha tem sido mal traduzida através dos milhares de anos que existem entre a Primeira Cidade e as noites modernas. Os comentários de vampiros historiadores indicam que essa linha. foi interpretada como. "_N'a qual liaria tão poucos cuanto três_" em algumas transcrições do Livro de Nod. A maioria dos Membros aceitam esse número como 13. Considerando-se que existem 13 clãs conhecidos, mas pelo menos um dos fragmentos do Livro do Nod faz alusão a "três por dez" ao invés de "três e dez" com referência à Terceira Geração. Para alguns Membros isso indica que uma vez pode já ter havido 30 "clãs" distintos, se é que de fato eles se extinguiram realmente.

**A PRIMEIRA CIDADE**

Por um período indeterminado de tempo, Caim vagou, miserável e sozinho através de desertos, até que uma noite ele chegou em um lugar habitado por homens. A Primeira Cidade, de acordo com a mais antiga literatura do Livro de Nod, foi uma maravilhosa antiguidade. Realisticamente, ela não poderia ser nada grandiosa — provavelmente uma cidade primitiva composta de cabanas de argila e cercada por um muro — mas, durante anos, esse foi o primeiro contato humano de Caim. As pessoas, espantadas com as habilidades de Caim, fizeram dele seu rei e, por algum tempo, Caim estava contente. Conforme os anos se passavam, contudo, a solidão começou a infestá-lo. Ele foi vítima de uma das mais causas comuns do Abraço — falta de companhia. Poucas coisas mudam, principalmente coisas como essa. Apesar dos presságios que diziam que suas crianças eventualmente matariam umas as outras, assim como ele matou seu irmão, ele persistiu, gerando três crianças — de acordo com as histórias, Enoch (que mais tarde também daria nome à cidade), Zillah e Irad.

**A SEGUNDA CIDADE**

Caim se escondeu de seus netos, não suportando nem olhar para eles. Ele acreditava que o Dilúvio havia sido uma punição de Deus por ele ter Abraçado e resolveu se distanciar da tentação. Ele não queria ser encontrado e àqueles que partiram em sua busca disse para irem embora e deixá-lo no exílio que ele impôs sobre si mesmo. Enquanto ele estava escondido, contudo, a Terceira Geração (conhecida como os Antediluvianos, pois sobreviveram ao Dilúvio) assassinou a Segunda Geração.

A cidade de Enoch havia sido destruída com o Dilúvio, é verdade, mas uma nova cidade logo surgiu em seu lugar, o que hoje nós chamamos de Segunda Cidade. Os mortais, privados de seu rei, colocaram suas crianças em seu lugar. O que não foi uma escolha sábia. Conforme o tempo passou, os Antediluvianos começaram a lutar entre si, jogando suas próprias crianças sobre a garganta uns dos outros. A disputa consumiu a todos, incluindo os mortais, e a cidade logo foi destruída. Isto marca o começo da Jyhad, apesar de ninguém saber exatamente qual evento começou com a coisa toda. O Livro de Nod insiste que a Jyhad foi uma maldição de Uriel sobre Caim por ele ter criado progênie mesmo depois de ter sido proibido de fazê-lo. Outros acreditam que foi uma disputa mesquinha entre dois Membros (como costuma acontecer atualmente), que cresceu fora do controle. O fato de Caim estar escondido, não significa que ele deixou de se interessar por seus netos. As lendas dizem que ele amaldiçoou o fundador dos Nosferatu com a feiúra, devido a algumas práticas horrorosas (as lendas, como sempre, não revelam exatamente que práticas), e Malkav com a loucura, por deformar sua imagem. Ele lamentou a perda da Segunda Geração e continuou amaldiçoando seus netos pela ruína que eles trouxeram sobre si mesmos e ao mundo. Contudo, a Terceira Geração realmente não se importava mais. Uma vez iniciada a Jyhad, eles passaram a se preocupar com assuntos que os deixariam ocupados através dos próximos milênios.

**A SEGUNDA GERAÇÃO**

De acordo com textos vampíricos de origem desconhecida, Caim gerou três progênitos. Criados para aliviar seu sofrimento, esses filhos (que alguns dizem chamar-se Zillah, Irad e Enoch, embora frequentemente este último seja referido também como Enki) levaram suas não-vidas na Primeira Cidade, Enoque. Pouco se sabe sobre essa geração — apenas que presumidamente criaram a Terceira Geração, mas nada além disso é sabido a não ser o fato de que, após terem gerado outras crianças, estas se voltaram contra seus criadores nas noites da Primeira Cidade. Provavelmente, a Segunda Geração morreu durante o Grande Dilúvio ou pelas mãos de suas crias.

**A TERCEIRA GERAÇÃO**

Os vampiros da Terceira Geração, conhecidos como Antediluvianos (pois viveram antes do Grande Dilúvio), supostamente criaram o que chamamos de clã no jargão moderno. Recentemente, histórias sobre a atividade dos Antediluvianos têm se tornado excessivas, e novos relatos de seus movimentos, embora duvidosos, aumentam a cada noite. Muito embora a Camarilla zombe da idéia deles terem sobrevivido, quatro Antediluvianos já foram vistos, com variáveis graus de credibilidade. Lucian e Mekhet, obviamente pseudônimos para fundadores de clã desejando permanecer no anonimato, são os únicos nomes largamente conhecidos da ativa Terceira Geração de vampiros. Segundo boatos, o clã Giovanni e seu fundador conferenciam regularmente, enquanto outros dizem que o criador dos Tremere foi visto recentemente na Cidade do México. Dizem q u e alguns dos Antediluvianos foram destruídos, mas ninguém pode confirmar essas declarações. Os Antediluvianos são os verdadeiros mestres da Jyhad, um antigo e terrível jogo disputado contra os demais membros da Terceira Geração. Os movimentos e jogadas da Jyhad são imperscrutáveis, mas os Antediluvianos possuem peões em cada canto da Terra, levando a cabo as ordens de seus mestres adormecidos. As regras são tão inexpugnáveis quanto os próprios jogadores, e tudo desde guerra aberta até os jogos de espionagem que duram séculos parece ser de rigueur.

Os Antediluvianos são quase divinos na extensão de suas habilidades, e possuem poderes inimagináveis a seus inferiores. Os estudiosos da Jyhad supõem que a Terceira Geração reúne os últimos vampiros que possuem o verdadeiro domínio sobre a vida e a morte, e que eles podem ser destruídos apenas quando assim o desejarem, ou quando outro de igual poder os vence.

**A QUARTA E A QUINTA GERAÇÕES**

Esses poderosos vampiros são conhecidos como Matusaléns. Eles possuem milhares de anos de idade, são excessivamente raros, e quase tão poderosos quanto os da Terceira Geração. Poucos dessas gerações permanecem como participantes ativos da Jyhad, uma vez que seu sangue potente é cobiçado por vampiros de gerações mais altas. Muitos Matusaléns usam como refúgio um misterioso torpor, no qual tentam evitar atentados de diablerie por parte dos vampiros inferiores e controlam suas próprias forças na Jyhad.

Recentemente, suspeita-se que alguns poderosos Matusaléns teriam despertado em cantos remotos da Terra, e suspeita-se também que os Membros mais influentes do Círculo Interno da Camarilla, assim como os regentes do Sabá seriam Matusaléns.

**A SEXTA, A SÉTIMA E A OITAVA GERAÇÕES**

A maioria dos mais poderosos e visíveis mestres da Jyhad são de Sexta a Oitava gerações. Os Membros dessas gerações controlam áreas limitadas de influência e manuseiam um poder considerável (o suficiente para fazer deles os principais peões da Jyhad, embora eles

acreditem resistir à manipulação). Príncipes, Membros poderosos das primigênies e justiçares tendem a ser dessas gerações, embora deva-se observar que os detentores desses títulos na Europa são geralmente de gerações mais baixas e possuem poderes maiores que os da América.

Os Membros dessas gerações são geralmente chamados de anciões. Os da Oitava Geração são os últimos a serem considerados como anciões, embora isso pareça ser bastante arbitrário. A maior parte dos Membros da Oitava Geração e das Gerações mais baixas foram criados antes das noites modernas, e estão desta forma acostumados ao poder e às altas posições.

**A NONA E A DÉCIMA GERAÇÕES**

Membros de Nona e Décimas gerações disputam um jogo perigoso. Frequentemente velhos e experientes demais para se associarem aos neófitos e ancillae inferiores, mas muito novos e fracos para se manterem entre os anciões, a Nona e a Décima Gerações encontram-se entregues à sua própria astúcia. Eles não precisam ser dirigidos como os mais jovens e mais selvagens, e por isso, enfrentam a noite por sua própria conta e risco. Como os adolescentes mortais, os vampiros dessas Gerações estão sentindo o gostinho do poder e da influência que brevemente possuirão.

**A DÉCIMA PRIMEIRA, A DÉCIMA SEGUNDA E A DÉCIMA ****TERCEIRA GERAÇÕES**

Neófitos e jovens ancillae, os Membros dessas gerações são relativamente jovens para a maldição do vampirismo. Embora sejam criaturas poderosas, pelo menos se comparado aos mortais de quem se alimentam, seus recém-descobertos poderes não são nada comparado aos dos Membros de centenas de anos. A maioria dos personagens dos jogadores de Vampiro serão dessas gerações.

**A DÉCIMA QUARTA E A DÉCIMA QUINTA GERAÇÕES**

Um terrível desenvolvimento moderno, esses Membros de sangue- fraco apareceram muito recentemente. O sangue de Caim está tão fraco neles, que existem rumores de que eles são capazes de suportar a luz do sol e comer comida humana. Muitos sábios vêem o surgimento desses vampiros com temor, lembrando as passagens do Livro de Nod que fazem referência à "Era do Sangue Fraco". Pois ela seria um dos prenúncios da Gehenna.

* * *

**OBSERVAÇÃO:** Para saber o que houve após a criação e destruição das duas primeiras cidades (O Mundo Antigo, Idade Das Trevas e Renascimento), ler _Vampiro: A Máscara_ da **página 240 à 245**.


	5. Vampiros: Organização

**VAMPIROS**

**Hierarquia**

Primeira Geração (Caim) - Segunda Geração (Seus três filhos) - Terceira Geração (Antediluvianos) -... Demais gerações.

* * *

  
**Camarilla**

As raízes da Camarilla datam desde o Renascimento. A Revolta Anarquista e a Inquisição foram períodos cruciais para Membros. Estavam assustados, pois a classe estava sendo dizimada pelos dois lados da moeda. Ouviram falar da destruição de Membros poderosos como o Antediluviano Lasombra e Tzimisce, que os rebeldes haviam descoberto um meio de quebrar o laço de sangue e que coordenaram ataque com os Assamitas, que achou uma boa oportunidade de cometer a tão assustada _diablerie_.

Em 1435, Hardestadt invocou uma convenção para lidar com esses problemas, propondo a formação de uma aliança entre os vampiros com o objetivo de lidar com os problemas que cruzassem as fronteiras estabelecidas entre clãs. Na década seguinte, esse grupo definiu sutilmente os ideais da seita em conselhos informais e encontros particulares. Em 1450, os fundadores da Camarilla haviam assegurado o apoio de um número suficiente de anciãos europeus para começarem a afirmar sua autoridade. Começaram a ditar regras para os vampiros, tentando assim, proteger a todos.

O nome Camarilla, conferido a essa organização, originou-se das salas pequenas e secretas usadas para reuniões e esconderijo. Os grupos fizeram contato entre si; a adversidade unindo-os pela primeira vez. A sua primeira assembléia oficial aconteceu em 1486. Os fundadores da Camarilla foram seus próprios legisladores. A primeira lei, e a mais sagrada é a Lei da Máscara, onde os vampiros logo teriam que aprender o valor do sigilo e da dissimulação. Foi o nascimento daquilo que pode-se chamar de uma Sociedade Vampírica.

Os horrores das décadas anteriores os haviam ensinado a necessidade da circunspeção e mostrado o quanto eram vulneráveis. Era vital, então, que os humanos não soubessem de suas existências. Se quisessem sobreviver, precisariam enfrentar organização com organização e causa com causa. Ainda era preciso tomar providências efetivas para alterar a postura da sociedade mortal, e afastar das mentes os pensamentos supersticiosos. Com tantas descobertas novas a atrair sua atenção, os mortais perderam sua obsessão em caçar vampiros.

Durante todo este século foram tomadas providências para preservar a imagem do vampiro nos entretenimentos populares, de modo que ficasse nítido que são fictícios. Sempre que o misticismo dos mortais aumenta, a Camarilla se esforça para sufocar essa tendência acionando todos os recursos disponíveis para a reativação da Máscara. A evidência disto pode ser constatada no materialismo que cerca os mortais hoje em dia.

**-**

**Atual Objetivo**

Os antediluvianos que compõem a Camarilla tentam manter o legado de Caim. Assim, nesse século, o clã Assamita vem trazendo muitos problemas. Junto com a Ordem Lune De Feu, os vampiros da Camarilla tentam dizimar esse clã.

**  
**O Clã Assamita se absterá de se alimentar do Sangue de outros Membros, e por segurança deste Artigo, eles se submeterão a um ritual a ser administrado pelos Anciãos do Clã Tremere, pelo qual será feito com que o sangue de outros membros seja letal para os Assamitas.

-

**As Tradições**

1ª A MÁSCARA: Não revelarás tua verdadeira natureza àqueles que não sejam do Sangue. Fazer isso, é renunciar aos teus direitos de Sangue.

2ª O DOMÍNIO: Teu domínio é tua responsabilidade. Todos os outros devem-te respeito enquanto nele estiver. Ninguém poderá desafiar tua palavra enquanto estiver em teu domínio.

3ª A PROGÊNIE: Apenas com a permissão de teu ancião gerarás outro de tua raça. Se criares outro sem permissao de teu ancião, tu e tua progênie serão sacrificados.

4ª A RESPONSABILIDADE: Aqueles que criares serão tuas próprias crianças. Até que tua progênie seja liberada, tu os comandará em todas as coisas. Os pecados de teus filhos recairão sobre ti.

5ª A HOSTILIDADE: Honrarás o domínio de teu próximo. Quando chegares a uma cidade estrangeira, tu te apresentarás perante aquele que a governa. Sem a palavra de aceitação, tu não és nada.

6ª A DESTRUIÇÃO: Tu estás proibido de destruir outro de tua espécie. O direito de destruição pertence apenas ao teu ancião.

**-**

**Hierarquia**

A partir da 4ª geração.

**_Círculo interno: _**

São os responsáveis por toda a seita, criando e derrubando Justicar com a mesma serenidade. Muitos poucos Membros, incluindo os Justicar, sabem o que o Círculo Interno faz na maior parte do tempo. Muitos acreditam que eles mantêm contato com os anciões de seus clãs, influindo nas mudanças de base e reunindo informações com seus Justicar a fim de considerar as necessidades de que devem se ocupar durante o encontro seguinte.

**_Justicar:_**

Esses seis poderosos vampiros são nomeados pelo Círculo Interno para serem seus olhos, ouvidos, mãos e ocasionalmente os punhos. A nomeação é um processo longo e desgastante, onde muitas vezes o candidato é ignorado ou manipulado pelo Círculo Interno. Os Justicar desfrutam de um poder imenso sobre a sociedade dos Membros e de toda a Camarilla, com exceção do Círculo Interno. Têm o poder de julgar as questões que envolvem as tradições; podem convocar um conclave a qualquer momento, seja para declarar uma decisão ou com intuito de tomar decisões conjuntas sobre a política da seita. Quando um justicar chega a uma cidade, já é tarde demais - o caos já tomou conta e é hora de começar a limpeza.

**_Arcondes:_**

Os lacaios dos Justicar, estabelecidos para atuar em seu nome e trabalhando para alcançar quaisquer que sejam seus propósitos e necessidades. Simplificando, ele é capaz de assegurar que a sua presença seja sentida. Os Arcontes costumam ser escolhido dentre ou nas fileiras dos Ancillae e "jovens" anciões da Camarilla que se demonstraram promissores ou escolherem a sua equipe quando são nomeados. Os Justicar freqüentemente escolhem Arcontes levando em consideração a sua percepção particular em certo assunto, suas perícias ou sua compreensão da política.

**_Príncipe / Princesa: _**

É a voz da Camarilla na cidade em que governa. Em teoria, ele é mais um magistrado ou inspetor do que um governante absoluto, alguém que mantém a paz e faz as leis e capaz de manter a cidade em ordem e protegido de invasões. Se um príncipe se mostrar incapaz de manter a segurança de uma cidade contra incursões, ele pode ser forçado pelos demais membros a abdicar. Um príncipe só consegue governar enquanto impõe ordem com eficiência, seus súditos estejam suficientemente assustados e os anciões o apóiem. Se qualquer um desses fatores desaparecer, seu reinado chegará ao fim. Os príncipes desfrutam de uma grande quantidade de poder, como criar progênie livremente enquanto os outros vampiros precisam buscar sua permissão para fazê-lo, pode estender o seu poder em que entra em seu domínio e pode punir seus inimigos ao invocar uma caçada de sangue.

**_Senescal:_**

É o escolhido para ser o assistente pessoal do príncipe e que pode, a qualquer momento, ter que tomar o lugar do príncipe caso ele deixe a cidade a negócio, abdique, ou seja, assassinado. O príncipe tem a autoridade de escolher o seu senescal, já que o nomeado se encontra em uma posição delicada. Um senescal pode ser usado como secretário, informante, príncipe pro tem, conselheiro, observador, embaixador ou contato com qualquer novo Membro que esteja entrando na cidade.

**_Harpia: _**

São as traficantes de fofocas, moinho de rumores e fonte de status. Aquelas que dispõe das habilidades sociais necessárias fizeram parte da elite social durante toda a vida, tendo atuado como fofoqueiras famosas, diletantes e socialites. A maioria tende a ser dos clãs Toreador e Ventrue, mas sabe-se de que alguns anciões Brujah e Malkavianos ligeiramente lúcidos que ocuparam o posto. Todos cortejam o seu favor, principalmente aquelas que as desprezam.

**_  
Xerife:_**

O pior pesadelo de qualquer anarquista, é o responsável pela manutenção das leis de uma cidade cumprindo seu trabalho com punho firme dentro de uma luva de veludo bastante usada - nas noites de hoje, os anarquistas e desordeiros só entendem uma coisa: a força bruta. Atua como um "executor" do príncipe, realizando trabalhos que abrangem desde levar os ofensores à corte até marcar ordem nas ruas e ocasionalmente expulsar encrenqueiros do Elísio. Durante uma guerra, o xerife normalmente é chamado para atuar como comandante da forças, conduzindo ataques e coordenando o bélico da luta. Os xerifes provêm, normalmente, dentre os Brujah e os Gangrel, não impedindo de ser outros clãs. Um dos maiores deveres do posto é ficar atento às infrações da Máscara, demonstrando juntamente com inteligência além de força muscular. A nomeação no geral exige a aprovação de um príncipe.

**_Algoz:_**

Alguns príncipes concedem ao algoz o direito da destruição para agilizar o processo de purgação. Mas nem todos os príncipes fazem uso do algoz por considerarem o posto perigoso e desnecessário. Muitos xerifes vêem o algoz como uma ameaça ao seu poder, como alguém que tomará conta dos problemas que ocupam um termo importante que deveria ser gasto em um número interminável de outros assuntos, como incursões do Sabá ou caçadores persistentes. Odiado ou temido por aqueles que têm algo a esconder (como ele mesmo), o algoz é um dos mais desprezados Membros da cidade. O fato de ele amar o seu trabalho é, portanto, um conforto muito grande para ele.

**Afiliados**

Brujah

Gangrel

Malkavian

Nosferatu

Toreador

Tremere

Ventrue

**

* * *

****Sabbat / Sabá**

Há quem acredita que a seita foi criada pelo próprio Caim, disfarçado do matusalém Ravnos Vestegeir, que teria ajudado os Brujah a espalhar a idéia da revolta e depois teria sumido, agora, acreditam muitos, Caim esteja observando os acontecimentos, apesar de não haver provas materiais sobre essa teoria essa é a principal crença da Trilha de Caim. Acreditam que a Gehenna seja na verdade a conclusão do ciclo vampírico, não necessariamente o fim para todos os vampiros, os vampiros mais jovens podem se levantar contra os anciões e o mais forte sobreviverá. Com o tempo os líderes do Sabá aprendeu que certa organização para que a rebelião tenha sucesso na sua pela liberdade contra a tirania do anciões. A força e a estrutura da lealdade do Sabá hoje existe!

Os sabá se diferencia muito dos outros vampiros em seu conceito sobre lealdade para com a seita e a liberdade individual, aliás esses são os fundamentos do Sabá, o Sabá acredita que os Antediluvianos formaram a Camarilla para tornar a Gehenna muito mais simples. A seita existe para parar os planos dos Anciões de disseminar pelo mundo a sua palavra de opressão e criar um exército forte de vampiros para combatê-los. Diz-se que dois dos clãs fundadores teriam destruídos seus Antediluvianos com a diablerie, negando-se a se colocar sob seus domínios. Contudo, as rivalidades internas , jogos de poder e rivalidades antigas desestruturam o clã e a seita. Os próprios membros do Sabá clamam-se de antitribu, por alguns vampiros da seita se envolverem com satanismo, paganismo e outras crenças. Perversão e brutalidade são ferramentas do Sabá e a seita a usa com impiedosa habilidade.

Em algum momento durante os séculos XIII e XIV, o clã Lasombra uniu-se e destruiu seu progenitor. Liderado por um Cainita carismático chamado Gratiano, os alvorotados anarquistas Lasombra decidiram-se que a lei ultrapassada dos anciões o oprimem. Como Guardiões, verdadeiro mestres da noite, os jovens Lasombra se rebelaram contra os laços feudais de seu senhor e vassalo que os relegava a um papel de servidão eterna. Seguindo a bandeira de Gratiano, Assamitas e anarquistas de todos os clãs se reuniram na Sicília, onde se dizia que o poderoso Antediluviano Lasombra havia construído seu refúgio, indefeso e despreparado a ponto de cair diante dos revoltosos e permitindo que Gratiano consumisse o sangue do Ancião e libertando o clã da tirania.

Sendo assim, Gratiano dera o primeiro golpe no que se tornaria conhecida como o período mais tumultuado da história vampírica já registrado. Existem rumores que Gratiano teria aceitado uma posição como Arcebispo depois que o Sabá ascendeu ao poder (anos depois da diablerie do Antediluviano), fato até então não confirmado.

Estipulados pelo sucesso dos Lasombra, os Tzimisce seguiram o exemplo. A paixão dos jovens anarquistas venceu o legado estagnado e decadente dos anciões. Demônios que haviam governado seus domínios durante séculos foram jogados nas ruas ou caçados até a extinção, sentenciados à morte pela desonra ardente dos anarquistas Tzimisce. Descobriram a localização do fundador de seu clã e reuniram-se no local onde o desenterraram e cometeram a diablerie após uma longa e brutal batalha contra os lacaios do Demônio Ancião, vencendo-os. Depois da batalha, Lugoj, o Violador do Sangue, o líder que havia participado do amarante, foi levado ao torpor pelo sangue poderoso que havia tomado da veia amaldiçoada. Desde então, Lugoj nunca mais foi visto. Histórias circulam entre os membros mais jovens do Sabá: mesmo quando a seita vence seus anciões, eles ainda conseguem arrastar consigo suas crias.

-

**Hierarquia**

O Sabá não é uma seita com uma estrutura bem definida, mas ao contrário da Camarilla uma posição só é dada a pessoas de liderança e confiáveis. Um líder no Sabá é justamente um líder. A maioria dos líderes do Sabá vem dos clãs Lasombra e Tzimisce.

**_Regentes: _**

É o que coordena os principais planos em grande escala da seita. Ele é apoiado por um consistório de vampiros poderosos e tem pouco domínio sobre a seita como um todo. As suas preocupações consistem em entreter luminares da seita, ouvir relatórios de progresso, tramar contra outros vampiros e decidir manobras táticas ou estratégicas.

**_Cardeais:_**

Supervisionam grandes áreas sob a influência do Sabá. Como chefes de arcebispos, eles coordenam a seita em suas cidades. Quase todos os Cardeais são temidos por aqueles que estão abaixo deles, pois o imenso poder físico e político que possuem transformam-nos em adversários terríveis. Atualmente existem apenas 13 Cardeais.

**_Arcebispo:_**

Cuidam dos assuntos noturnos de uma única cidade, muitas vezes na condição do vampiro mais poderosos do local. Escolhidos pelo cardeal de uma dada região, eles são responsáveis por todos os vampiros abaixo deles e devem se preocupar com a manutenção da cidade em vista dos interesses do Sabá. Ele é a principal autoridade espiritual de uma cidade. Essa posição é a resposta do Sabá ao príncipe da Camarilla, um Arcebispo controla uma cidade, referindo-se a ela como arquidiocese.

**_Bispo:_**

São os responsáveis pela parte financeira e de segurança da seita, eles podem agir sozinhos ou com uma pack, do jeito que melhor interessar a seita. Quase sempre os Bispos controlam regiões da cidade denominadas dioceses. Membros do Sabá tem seu direito de reclamar e fazer requerimentos aos bispos, mas se negarem-lhe um favor passam a ser considerados desleais pelos outros membros.

**_Ductus:_**

São líderes de seus bandos, atendem as questões operacionais de seus cargos. Como a maioria dos bandos têm de três a sete membros, os Ductus podem ser comparados a líderes de gangues ou chefes de pequenas tribos. O título é extremamente honroso e indica o reconhecimento do vampiro como o membro mais talentoso do bando.

**_Palatinos:_**

Misteriosos e reservados, são os guarda-costas dos arcebispos, cardeais e outros líderes importantes da seita. Eles satisfazem os desejos daqueles que protegem, chegando mesmo assassinar seus oponentes - mesmo que estes também pertençam ao Sabá. Por esta razão, os Paladinos são vistos com desprezo por muitos.

-

**Afiliados**

Lasombra

Tzimisce

Brujah Antitribu

Gangrel Antitribu

Malkavian Antitribu

Nosferatu Antitribu

Ravnos Antitribu

Toreador Antitribu

Ventrue Antitribu

* * *

Independentes

Esses membros não possuem seita e, ao invés disso, seguem as diretrizes traçadas pos seus místicos fundadores. os clãs independentes tendem a ser os mais coesos e sociáveis Membros de todos, uma vez que suas obrigações garantem que eles interajam com outros vampiros quase todas as noites.

Eles cruzam os caminhos da Camarilla e do Sabá cada vez mais, e os clãs da seitas estão começando a perceber que esses clãs neutros possuem influência, preocupações e objetivos maiores do que eles imaginavam. Há rumores de que os anciões dos clãs independentes estão despertos e são mais numerosos do que os de qualquer outra linhagem.

-

**Afiliados**

Assamitas

Ravnos

Giovanni

Seguidores do Set


	6. Antitribus

****

ANTITRIBUS

BRUJAH ANTITRIBU

O pilar da estabilidade do Sabá, pois se preocupam menos com as causas e mais com a violência gratuita. Grande parte das tropas de choque da seita vem deste clã, pois sua coragem só é superada por seu apoio incansável à seita. Os Brujah antitribu também são ótimos recrutadores, convertendo o que podem com promessas de liberdade da tirania dos Anciões. Diferente da postura simulada pelos seus irmãos da Camarilla, ele parecem não odiar a seita à qual pertencem.

****

GANGREL ANTITRIBU

Não há muito a ser dito com relação aos Gangrel do Sabá como um clã, já que a hierarquia deste grupo inclui membros solitários e individualistas que dão pouca importância à seita. O clã possui duas subdivisões: Urbanos e Rurais. Os Gangrel Rurais, que são parecidos com os vampiros do seu clã de origem, selvagens e com freqüência rudes, preferindo a solidão à companhia de bandos ou às assembléias rituais repletas de sangue; já os Gangrel Urbanos dão à impressão de uma índole mais gregária, parecendo mais com criaturas de pesadelos urbanos que seus primos e são rematados caçadores da cidade que adaptaram seus instintos para as ruas que elas espreitam.

****

MALKAVIANO ANTITRIBU

Os Malkavianos só apóiam a seita nominalmente. se é que o fazem, apesar de serem um dos clãs mais populosos. Parece que a insanidade deste vampiros atrapalha todas as suas tentativas de lucidez - eles são verdadeiros monstros, raramente inspirados por qualquer outra coisa que não a sua fome voraz ou a violência de suas próprias Bestas. Nos seus raros e breves momentos de civilidade, eles exibem sabedoria amaldiçoada que transparece no resto do clã, falando com freqüência de forma enigmática sobre eventos futuros, segredos nunca revelados ou já esquecidos.

****

NOSFERATU ANTITRIBU

Os Nosferatu do Sabá são extremamente estudiosos - entre suas fileiras encontram-se alguns dos vilões mais depravados e alguns dos mais penitentes humanitários da seita. São os seguidores mais calorosos das Trilhas da Sabedoria do Sabá, voltando suas costas ao valores daqueles com quem eles não se parecem mais. Na verdade, os antitribu Nosferatu são provavelmente ao que mantém, melhores relações com a corrente principal do clã - além disso, é certo que eles sabem mais sobre a Camarilla que qualquer outra linhagem do Sabá.

****

RAVNOS ANTITRIBU

São alguns dos vampiros mais selvagens da seita, levando em conta que a vontade de correr o mundo ainda se encontra em suas veias morto-vivos fazem com que eles sejam ainda mais maliciosos do que seus irmãos independentes. Quase todos os Ravnos antitribu são gorgios - não-Ciganos; depois de se depararem com seu clã original, eles também deixaram para trás seus costumes arcaicos. Muitos deles atuam como batedores e espiões para o Sabá, aproveitando-se de sua natureza nômade e maestria no Quimerismo.

****

TOREADOR ANTITRIBU

Esses vampiros encarnam tudo que é desprezível e inumano, tanto no Sabá quanto no clã Toreador. Enquanto os defensores da Camarilla no clã Toreador são atraídos pela beleza, os Toreador antitribu vêem beleza na crueldade, na dor e no sofrimento humano. Eles são realmente depravado, sentem prazer atormentando os outros e deleitam com o sangue que os cercam. Alguns membros do Sabá acreditam que esses Pervertidos sejam mais loucos que os Malkavianos, afirmando que eles estão apenas interessado pelo sofrimento em vez de ter um fim específico. Da mesma forma que seus pares da Camarilla, os Toreador do Sabá compõem a "alta sociedade" da seita, mesmo que esta sociedade seja maléfica e sanguinária.

****

VENTRUE ANTITRIBU

Os Ventrue do Sabá se assemelham ao seu clã de origem de noites passadas e desprezam veemente aquilo no que a corrente principal se transformou nas noites de hoje. Enquanto seus irmãos da Camarilla são financistas poderosos, os Ventrue do Sabá são paladinos e cavaleiros que vivem sobre o juramento de manter o modo de vida do Sabá e compensar a ganância dos seus predecessores. eles possuem uma nobreza repugnante e muitos encontram lugar n Mão Negra ou como templários. A Inquisição Sabá, devotada à erradicação e destruição de infernalistas, é composta predominante mente de Ventrue antitribu. de fato, os Ventrue do Sabá são alguns dos defensores mais calorosos da seita.


	7. Clãs e Disciplinas

**OS 13 CLÃS**

Se dermos crédito ao mito dos Antediluvianos, então Caim gerou suas crias, que por sua vez também geraram suas próprias crias. Essas crianças, chamadas de a Terceira Geração, foram os progenitores dos modernos clãs, e todos os vampiros que descendem deles compartilham traços e características. Certamente isso é verdade em algum "grau", já que cada clã possui um grupo de poderes vampirescos que seus membros aprendem mais rápido que outros, e cada clã também possui fraquezas ou defeitos distintos, através dos quais os Membros podem ser identificados. A linhagem é importante para os Membros. Embora sejam solitários e geralmente evitem a presença e a companhia de seus pares, os Amaldiçoados dão muita importância à sua herança. A honra de um vampiro se deve à arvore genealógica do clã tanto quanto à sua geração, e mesmo o mais estúpido dos Membros recebe um mínimo de respeito se sua herança assim o exigir. Existem 13 clãs conhecidos que supostamente foram gerados por cada um dos Antediluvianos, mas circulam boatos entre o mundo dos vampiros que falam sobre linhagens que se ramificaram de suas genealogias originais em algum momento das noites da História.

**OS CLÃS DA CAMARILLA**

A Camarilla alega que todos os vampiros estão sob a sua jurisdição, queiram eles ou não. Sendo mais realista, a Camarilla compreende 7 clãs, embora qualquer vampiro possa ser reconhecido como integrante da seita, se assim se declarar.

**Brujah**

Segundo a história que contam, os _Brujah _eram reis filósofos da Mesopotâmia, Pérsia e Babilônia. Controlavam um império que se expandiu desde o berço da civilização até o norte da África, e buscavam sabedoria e conhecimento pelo mundo afora. Em sua busca pela liberdade e iluminação, no entanto, eles mataram seu criador. Por isso, Caim os expulsou da Primeira Cidade. Desde então, os Brujah têm sofrido um inevitável declínio. Agora são encarados como pouco mais do que crianças mimadas que não possuem o menor senso de orgulho ou história. Um dos clãs líderes da Grande Revolta Anarquista, os Brujah foram humilhados pelos fundadores da Camarilla, e o clã como um todo ainda se ressente dos anciões. Embora estejam oficialmente na Camarilla, os Brujah são os esquentadinhos e agitadores da seita, testando as Tradições e rebelando-se em nome de qualquer causa que apreciem. Muitos Bruja h são completos anarquistas, desafiando a autoridade e não servindo a nenhum príncipe.

**Gangrel**

Os Gangrel sãovampiros selvagensque possuem traços etendências animalescas. Permanecendo raramente num só lugar, os Gangrel são viajantes nômades, que só ficam satisfeitos quando estão correndo sozinhos sob o manto negro da noite. Seu criador foi, segundo boatos, um bárbaro; ao contrário dos outros clãs, e por esse motivo, os Gangrel frequentemente Abraçam estranhos. Distantes, indiferentes e selvagens, os Gangrel costumam ser são indivíduos trágicos; apesar de odiarem as cidades superpopulosas e apertadas, a presença de lobisomens nada amistosos impede que muitos Gangrel fiquem livres de seus confinamentos. Os vampiros Gangrel parecem ajudar a Camarilla simplesmente porque ela se mete menos nas suas nãovidas do que o Sabá. Entretanto, alguns membros do Clã Gangrel acham que a liberdade seria melhor do que seus envolvimentos sem importância com a Camarilla, e a manutenção do clã como membro da seita é incerta.

**Malkavian**

O Clã _Malkavian _tem sofrido por toda a Historia, e continua sofrendo, noite após noite. Todos os membros deste clã são atormentados pela loucura e todos são escravos de suas demências debilitantes. Segundo os boatos, o fundador do clã Malkavian teria sido um dos mais importantes Antediluvianos, mas que, ao cometer crimes graves, foi amaldiçoado por Caim juntamente com seus descendentes com a insanidade. Por toda a história Cainha, os Malkavianos têm sido alternadamente temidos por seu comportamento bizarro e procurados por suas percepções ainda mais bizarras. Alguns Membros que têm lidado regularmente com os Malkavianos relatam que atualmente o clã está mais morbidamente instável do que nunca, espalhando a loucura como uma doença contagiosa. Embora os Malkavianos tenham sempre sido um clã fragmentado e desorganizado, recentes ondas migratórias e inexplicáveis reuniões fazem com que muitos anciões questionem — e temam — o possível futuro desse lunático clã.

**Nosferatu**

Os membros do clã _Nosferatu _sofrem a mais visível das maldições. O Abraço os deforma horrendamente, transformando-os literalmente em monstros. Lendas dizem que os Nosferatu foram

punidos por causa da degeneração de seu fundador e do mau-comportamento de suas crianças. Mas nas noites modernas, o clã é conhecido pelo equilíbrio e calma diante da adversidade. Os Nosferatu

possuem a reputação de vendedores de informação e colhedores de segredos, uma vez que devido a suas horrendas feições, tiveram **que **aprimorar sua mística habilidade de se esconder, algumas vezes **bem **diante dos olhos de outras pessoas. Atualmente, o clã alega ter se afastado do fundador e não mais o servir. Alguns Membros confidenciam que o clã mantém uma relação terrível com seu criador, o que faz com que ele tente ativamente destruí-los.

**Toreador**

Pródigos entre os Membros, o clã _Toreador _entrega-se aos excessos e à degeneração, enquanto alegam manter o patronato sobre as artes. De certa forma, isso é realmente verdade, pois o clã possui entre seus membros muitos artistas, músicos, escritores, poetas e outros notáveis criadores. Por outro lado, o clã possui outros tantos "poseurs", que se julgam grandes artistas, mas que não possuem a

capacidade para realmente criar algo. Segundo a lenda, a ajuda às artes iniciou-se após o fundador ter abraçado um casal de gêmeos. Estes seguiram suas não-vidas de beleza e indolência enquanto seu senhor, Arikel (se a história for verdadeira), afeiçoou-se a eles, protegendo- os da destruição, da fome e do parricídio que se alastrava na Primeira Cidade.

**Tremere**

Nenhum clã é tão cheio de mistérios quanto este. Os inventores e praticantes das terríveis mágicas do sangue possuem uma rígida estrutura política baseada na conquista do poder, assim como num fanático senso de lealdade, praticamente desconhecido entre outros Membros. Devido à veia de mistério que os cerca, histórias perturbadoras têm surgido sobre a natureza de seu vampirismo. Alguns Membros dizem que os Tremere não são de fato vampiros, mas sim feiticeiros mortais que se amaldiçoaram enquanto estudavam o segredo da imortalidade. Um dos mais exaltados boatos, espalhado por um cigano que visitou a Capela deles em Viena, é que o fundador dos Tremere está passando por uma terrível metamorfose; está se tornando alguma outra _coisa. _O clã não se manifesta, e olha com desconfiança para quem julga saber dos seus segredos.

**Ventrue**

Líderes oficiais da Camarilla, os Ventrue dizem ter criado e mantido a organização da seita desde o seu início. Eles suspeitam que o fundador do clã tenha sido morto por um Brujah, o que representaria um grande golpe no orgulho dos membros do clã. Seja como for, é quase certeza que o fundador do clã já não exista mais, por isso seus membros gozam de uma não mencionada independência dos Antediluvianos. Todavia, os Ventrue se envolvem na Jyhad, na qual exercitam sua formidável influência sobre os desígnios do rebanho. Muitos ficam curiosos a respeito dos trabalhos internos desse bem organizado clã, enquanto rumores sombrios de mistérios e anciões adormecidos escapam da fachada austera dos Ventrue.

**OS CLÃS DO SABBAT**

Como na Camarilla, o Sabá recebe qualquer um que queira fazer parte — desde que o vampiro em questão colabore com a filosofia desumana da seita. De fato, quase todos os clãs da Camarilla possuem um _amitribu _ou "anti-clã" análogo no Sabá. Esses rebeldes rejeitam o princípio dominante do clã em favor de um modo monstruoso de pensar. O Sabá possui dois clãs principais que alegam ter destruído seus fundadores Antediluvianos, e que clamam perseguir a aniquilação dos demais Antediluvianos.

**Lasombra**

Os _Lasombra _são os mestres da escuridão e das sombras, possuindo um talento para a liderança tão aguçado quanto o dos Ventrue. De fato, muitos Membros vêem os Ventrue e os Lasombra como reflexos distorcidos um do outro. Houve um tempo em que os Lasombra foram nobres, mas o caos da história dos Membros e a formação do Sabá fizeram muitos deles deixarem para trás as suas origens. Agora, os Lasombra se entregam totalmente à maldição de serem vampiros. O Sabá afetou os Lasombra tão profundamente quanto o clã afetou o Sabá, e sem a administração desses aristocratas decaídos, o Sabá provavelmente iria se desintegrar.

**Tzimisce**

Outrora os tiranos do leste europeu, os _Tzimisce _irromperam de seus presbitérios nos Velhos Países e fixaram suas garras no Sabá. Possuidores de uma nobreza peculiar, unida com a crueldade que transcende a percepção mortal, o clã Tzimisce lidera o Sabá em sua rejeição a todas as coisas humanas. Os escritos antigos de certos Membros dizem que os Tzimisce já foram o clã mais poderoso do mundo, mas que a história e os demais Membros conspiraram para deixá-los em seu estado atual. Mais do que quaisquer outros vampiros, eles se deliciam em sua monstruosidade. Praticam a Disciplina Vicissitude que usam para desfigurar seus inimigos, esculpindo sua carne e ossos em formas horrendas.

**OS INDEPENDENTES**

Esses membros não possuem seita, e ao invés disso, seguem as diretrizes traçadas por seus míticos fundadores. Os clãs independentes tendem a ser os mais coesos e sociáveis Membros de todos, uma vez que suas obrigações garantem que eles interajam com outros vampiros quase todas as noites. Antigamente, eles mantinham domínio longe dos refúgios do resto dos Membros e não participavam muito de revoltas tais como a Inquisição e a Revolta Anarquista. Como resultado, eles eram raramente vistos e por isso mesmo, eram considerados mais lenda que realidade. Nos últimos anos, isso mudou. Enquanto o mundo se retrai e os rebanhos falam de "geopolítica" e "economia global", os clãs da Camarilla e do Sabá encontram suas presas e esferas de influência em conflito crescente com os clãs independentes. Eles cruzam os domínios da Camarilla e do Sabá cada vez: mais, e os clãs das seitas estão começando a perceber que esses quatro clãs "neutros" possuem influência, preocupações e objetivos maiores do que eles imaginavam.

**Assamitas**

Os _Assamitas _são temidos assassinos do Oriente Médio. Nenhum outro clã tem merecido a reputação de partidários da prática da diablerie como eles, embora eles também vendam seus serviços para outros Membros que os contratam como assassinos. Segundo os próprios ensinamentos dos Assamitas, eles sugam o sangue de outros Membros seguindo as ordens de seu fundador, na tentativa de purificar seu próprio sangue e se aproximar de Caim. Os Assamitas eram tão temidos que, durante as noites da Grande Revolta Anarquista, o clã foi amaldiçoado pelos Tremere que os tornaram incapazes de beber o Sangue de outros Membros. Todavia, os Assamitas recentemente removeram essa maldição, e por isso, podem caçar outros Membros por seu sangue novamente. Os Membros que regularmente negociam com o clã, perceberam uma crescente sede de sangue por parte dos Assamitas, assim como um desprezo por seus antigos códigos de honra. Alguns Membros acreditam que os Assamitas agora agem sob o comando de poderes ancestrais, talvez preparando-se para interpretar seus papéis predeterminados nos movimentos finais da Jyhad.

**Seguidores de Set**

Vindos originalmente do Egito, os serpentinos Setitas veneram o deus-vampírico morto vivo Set, servindo-o em todas as suas realizações. Os Setitas parecem ter a intenção de "corromper" os outros, subjugando vítimas em armadilhas feitas de suas próprias fraquezas, mas o porquê ninguém sabe. Outros Membros os desprezam, e por isso eles não possuem aliados. Contudo, muitos

vampiros os procuram, por possuírem dons enigmáticos e segredos das **noites **ancestrais. Inevitavelmente, o pecado e a humilhação seguem o rastro dos Setitas, e muitos príncipes se recusam a permitir que eles entrem em suas cidades. Algum propósito sinistro une os Seguidores de Set, e eles são um dos únicos clãs que parece manter um sólido contato com o seu fundador. A maioria dos Membros acertadamente teme esses vampiros, pois a simples presença deles geralmente é o bastante para levar outros Membros ao caminho da perdição.

**Giovanni**

Quase tão odiados quanto os Setitas, os _Giovanni _são um clã de financistas e necromantes. Negociar almas tem feito esse clã acumular uma desproporcional quantidade de poder, enquanto negociar no mundo financeiro os torna cada vez mais ricos. Outros Membros são avessos a confiar nos mercenários Giovanni, que parecem usar a influência que possuem para um fim desconhecido. Parte da insalubre reputação do clã Giovanni emana do fato de serem um clã restritivo, que recruta quase todos os seus Membros entre sua incestuosa família mortal. Além disso, outra coisa que prejudica a reputação do clã é o boato de que seus Membros usurparam seu status de mortos-vivos do vampiro que originalmente os Abraçou. Após tornar-se vampiro, o líder do clã Giovanni destruiu seu senhor e sua linhagem, recriando o clã à sua imagem e semelhança.

**Ravnos**

Descendentes dos ciganos e de seus ancestrais na índia, os Ravnos levam suas não-vidas como nômades. Como os ciganos, os Ravnos são rejeitados por causa de sua reputação de ladrões e vadios. Muitos príncipes e líderes do Sabá os perseguem devido ao caos que parece seguir esses Membros. Os Ravnos retribuem o desprezo que recebem da Camarilla e do Sabá da mesma forma. Eles também são conhecidos por sua habilidade em criar incríveis ilusões para enganar suas vítimas. Recentemente, os movimentos dos Ravnos se tornaram mais excêntricos que o usual; circulam rumores nas cidades da Europa e da Ásia, contando que os Matusaléns do clã teriam despertado de seu torpor e por isso estariam dirigindo os jogos de suas crianças.

* * *

**DISCIPLINAS**

• **Animalismo **— Afinidade sobrenatural e controle sobre os animais.

• **Auspícios **— Percepção extra-sensorial, consciência e premonições.

• **Rapidez **— Velocidade e reflexos sobrenaturais.

• **Demência **— A habilidade de transmitir a loucura para sua vítima.

• **Dominação **— Controle da mente praticado através de olhares penetrantes.

• **Fortitude **— Resistência sobrenatural, até mesmo ao ponto de resistir ao fogo e à luz.

• **Metamorfose **— Mudança de forma, desde criar garras até fundir-se com a terra.

• **Necromancia **—O poder sobrenatural de convocar e controlar os mortos.

• **Tenebrosidade **— Controle sobrenatural sobre as sombras.

• **Ofuscação **— A habilidade de se manter oculto e invisível, até mesmo em multidões.

• **Potência **— A Disciplina do vigor e da força física.

• **Presença **— A habilidade de atrair, influenciar e controlar multidões.

• **Quietus **— A arte Assamita do assassinato.

• **Quimerismo **— A habilidade dos Ravnos de criar ilusões e alucinações.

• **Serpentis **— A reptiliana Disciplina dos Seguidores de Set.

• **Taumaturgia **— O estudo e prática da magia do sangue.

• **Vicissitude **— A arte Tzimisce de moldar a carne.

* * *

**OBSERVAÇÃO: **Isso é apenas um resumo!

Para saber mais sobre os **clãs**: Ler _Vampiro: A Máscara_ (**páginas 67 à 97**)

Para saber como cada **disciplina** funciona: Ler _Vampiro: A Máscara_ (**Capítulo 04 - Páginas 146 à 187**)


	8. Linguagem

**LINGUAGEM**

Essas palavras são comuns entre todos os escalões da Sociedade Cainita.

**Abraço, O:** O ato de transformar um mortal em um vampiro. O Abraço requer que o vampiro drene todo o sangue da vítima e então substitua aquele sangue por um pouco de seu próprio sangue.

**Anarquista:** Um Membro rebelde que se opõe à tirania dos anciões. Os anarquistas desejam redistribuir todos os bens e os recursos da cidade igualmente entre os vampiros do local. Naturalmente, os anciões se opõem a isso, já que cultivaram sua influência por séculos.

Ancião: Um vampiro com 300 anos de idade ou mais. São os mais ativos participantes na Jyhad.

**Beijo:** Sugar o sangue, especialmente de um mortal. O Beijo causa um grande êxtase em quem o recebe.

**Besta, A:** Os impulsos e instintos internos que ameaçam transformar o vampiro num monstro violento e descontrolado.

**Caitiff:** Um vampiro de um clã desconhecido, ou de nenhum. Geralmente são de gerações altas, nas quais o sangue de Caim está diluído demais para transmitir qualquer característica consistente.

**Camarilla, A:** Uma seita de vampiros devotada a manter as Tradições, especialmente a Máscara.

**Carniçal:** Um servo criado ao dar-se um pouco da vitae do vampiro a um mortal sem que antes lhe seja sugado todo o sangue ( o que o transformaria num vampiro).

**Degenerado:** Um vampiro que se alimenta de outro, seja por necessidade ou perversão.

**Diablerie:** Ato de sugar o sangue de outro vampiro, até o ponto da Morte Final da vítima. Vampiros de gerações altas podem abaixá-las através dessa prática; vampiros especialmente antigos dizem que o sangue mortal não mais os sustenta, e portanto devem consumir apenas o sangue vampírico. Domínio: Uma área de influência particular de um vampiro. Os príncipes reclamam cidades inteiras como seus domínios, algumas vezes permitindo que vampiros submissos reivindiquem domínios dentro dela

**Fonte: **Um manancial de sangue para manutenção ou prazer, normalmente um humano.

**Gehenna: **O Armagedom iminente, quando os Antediluvianos acordarão de seu torpor e devorarão a raça de vampiros e o mundo.

**Gênese, A: **O momento em que o indivíduo deixa de ser um filhote para se transformar em um vampiro de status. Isso não acontece antes que seu senhor decida que ele está pronto nem antes de receber a aprovação do príncipe.

**Geração: **O número de "degraus" que separa um vampiro do mítico Caim, isto é, o quão distante do Primeiro Vampiro um determinado cainita se encontra.

**Golconda: **O estado aspirado por muitos vampiros; no qual encontra- se um equilíbrio entre impulsos e escrúpulos opostos, o verdadeiro controle sobre a Besta. É como o Nirvana para os mortais, fala-se muito, mas conhece-se pouco.

**Humanistas: **O nível de humanidade mantido pelo Membro.

**Laço de Sangue: **Um poder místico sobre outro indivíduo, engendrado quando a vítima bebe do sangue do mesmo vampiro por três vezes; aceitar o sangue de um vampiro é um reconhecimento de sua dominação.

**Jyhad, A: **A secreta e autodestrutiva guerra travada entre as gerações. Os vampiros mais velhos manipulam seus interiores, usando-os como peões em um terrível jogo no qual as regras desafiam a compreensão.

**Livro de Nod, O: **Uma coletânea esparsa da história e da origem da

Sociedade Cainita. O Livro _de Nod _registra a origem dos Membros, embora jamais tenha sido publicado inteiramente. Fragmentos de documentos e suas transcrições parciais circulam entre determinadas camadas sociais da Sociedade Vampírica.

**Máscara, A: **O hábito (ou Tradição) de esconder a existência vampírica da humanidade. Destinada a proteger os Membros da destruição pelas mãos dos homens, a Máscara foi adotada após a Inquisição ter acabado com a não-vida de muitos Membros.

**Membro(s): **A raça dos vampiros como um todo, ou um vampiro em particular. Segundo boatos, esse termo surgiu durante o século XV ou XVI, após a Grande Revolta Anarquista. Os vampiros pertencentes ao Sabá desprezam este termo.

**Príncipe/Princesa: **Um vampiro que requisitou um dado espaço para dominar, geralmente uma cidade, e defende este território.

**Sabá, O:** Uma seita de vampiros que rejeita a humanidade, entregando- se às suas monstruosas naturezas. Violentos e bestiais, preferem dominar os mortais a terem que se esconder deles. Sangue: A herança; aquilo que faz de um vampiro um vampiro. Citação: _Duvido que cia pertença a esse _Sangue tão ilustre.

**Senhor: **O "pai" do vampiro; o Membro que o criou.

**Sereia: **Uma vampira que seduz os mortais para beber de seu sangue, e retira apenas uma pequena quantidade, evitando matá-los:

**Vegetariano: **Termo sarcástico para aquele que bebe apenas sangue de animais.

**Viciado: **Vampiro que se alimenta de mortais drogados ou bêbados para experimentar as mesmas sensações.

**Vida, A: **Eufemismo para o sangue mortal. Muitos Membros consideram o termo afetado e pudico.


	9. Caçadores: Lune De Feu

**Aviso: **Isso é de autoria de Scarlet Mayfair. Ou seja, não haverá outras fontes além desta que seguirá abaixo.**

* * *

**

**CAÇADORES**

**Ordem Lune De Feu**

Lune De Feu (Lua De Fogo) é a Ordem dos Caçadores de Vampiros. Surgiu logo após a quase descoberta da existência dos vampiros pela Inquisição. Instalou-se em um local da França contemporânea. Sua função é manter a ordem entre humanos e vampiros, não exterminá-los.

Todos os caçadores da Ordem recebem seu distintivo de acordo com sua posição na Lune De Feu. São pingentes que todos carregam presos aos seus pescoços. São discretos.

O nome possui origem mitológica fundamentada em Apolo e Ártemis. Apolo é deus do sol e Ártemis é deusa da caça. O sol condena os vampiros e os caçadores os perseguem como se vampiros fossem animais.

A Associação possui vínculo com a Camarilla, embora não sejam aliados.

Geralmente precisam eliminar os sanguinários Assamitas, vampiros independentes da Camarilla e do Sabá / Sabbat. Também precisam proteger vampiros de nível elevado para que não haja uma quebra do equilíbrio dos dois mundos.

Assim como há vampiros independentes, há caçadores independentes. Esses matam qualquer vampiro, o que leva a Ordem a caçá-los.

****

-

Hierarquia

****

_Anciãos: _

Os topo da hierarquia da Lune De Feu. É muito difícil se tornar um Ancião e são eles quem guardam os arquivos proibidos da Ordem. Nenhum caçador chega a conhecê-los diretamente. Todos os caçadores devem absoluta lealdade aos Anciãos e devem obedecer suas ordens incondicionalmente.

Não possuem distintivo, apenas um anel que nunca um caçador verá.

****

_Apolo & Ártemis: _

Na mitologia, Apolo e Ártemis, irmãos gêmeos, receberam arcos. Ártemis recebeu um arco de prata e a Apolo um de ouro.

São um nível mais privilegiado de Caçadores de Elite; os que possuem os arcos originais. São entregues ao casal cujo menino possui cabelos flamejantes (entre o ruivo e o loiro) e olhos celestes, lembrando o sol e o céu do dia. A menina possui cabelos prateados como a lua e olhos azuis como o céu negro da noite. São mais raras que as armas dos Caçadores de Elite e muito mais poderosas.

O rapaz carrega um pingente que representa o Sol e a moça um que representa a Lua. Ártemis é deusa da lua apenas de uma forma equivocada (Selene é a deusa da lua). São pingentes de platina com diamantes.

********

_Caçadores de Elite / Caçadores de Apolo ou Ártemis: _

São os caçadores que o são por direito; são de clãs hunters prestigiados. Entretanto, há uma regra para ser de elite; A mãe parir um casal de gêmeos. O menino precisa ser mais velho e recebe um arco de ouro ao nascer. A menina recebe um arco de ouro branco. São as armas hunters mais raras e poderosas.

Há atualmente dois casais na América Latina, dois na América Anglo-saxônica, um na Europa, três na Ásia, um na Oceania e um na África. Ao todo, nove duplas.

Carregam o pingente do símbolo da Lune De Feu feito em ouro branco para as mulheres e ouro amarelo para os homens. Os olhos da Fênix são de rubi (vermelho).

**_Mentores:_**

Dominam forte poder psíquico. Únicos humanos capazes de ler mentes ou bloquear as suas para não serem lidas por vampiros. Usam seu dom para apagar memórias acerca dos vampiros de algumas vítimas. Ou seja, ajudam a manter o segredo da existência dos vampiros. Também são os conselheiros da Lune De Feu.

Carregam o pingente do símbolo da Ordem feito em ouro velho, cujo olho da Fênix é de esmeralda (verde).

**_Pesquisadores:_**

São praticamente caçadores aposentados que ficam nas Sedes da Lune De Feu. Dedicam-se a enriquecer suas bibliotecas e investigam casos sobrenaturais (vampiros, feiticeiros, magos, bruxos, possivel existência de fadas...)

Carregam o pingente do símbolo da Ordem feito em prata, cujo olho da Fênix é de ametista (roxo).

_**Espiões:**_

Os caçadores mais experientes que a ordem possui. Investigam tentativas de rebelião e derivados em cargos mais altos entre os vampiros.

Carregam o pingente do símbolo da Ordem feito em irídio, cujo olho da Fênix é de turmalina (negro).

_**Cannibals:**_

Matam os caçadores traidores ou que perturbam a ordem entre vampiros e humanos - caçadores independentes. Por isso são _canibais_.

Carregam o pingente do símbolo da Ordem feito em paládio, cujo olho da Fênix é de água-marinha (azul).

_**Hunters:**_

Caçam vampiros sanguinários, geralmente os independentes. Uma das funções é deixar a humanidade alienada ao fato da existência dos vampiros. Entretanto, não possuem o mesmo poder dos Mentores.

Carregam o pingente do símbolo da Ordem feito em cobre, cujo olho da Fênix é de cristal (branco).

_**Soldados:**_

São a maioria. Sua função é eliminar o que também é maioria entre os vampiros; vampiros jovens que atacam humanos.

Carregam o pingente do símbolo da Ordem feito em ferro. Não há pedras no olho da Fênix.

****

-

Observação:

Cada cargo domina todas as funções dos cargos inferiores ao seu. Jamais dominam um superior ao seu.

**-**

**-**

**Caçadores independentes**

São caçadores que não percentem à Ordem e matam vampiros aleatoriamente.


End file.
